


heart skips a beat

by fiveyaaas



Series: open your heart [12]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkwardness, F/M, First Kiss, Five gets so butthurt that Vanya has kissed other people, Five’s Audacity™️, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Number Five | The Boy Being a Dumbass, Tragically Pining Idiots, chadya origin story, that should be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: “heart skips a beat”: used to say that someone is suddenly very surprised, excited, or nervous about something”
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: open your heart [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138898
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	heart skips a beat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rappaccini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rappaccini/gifts).



It was a little hard to convince Vanya that they weren’t going to get caught, but he _finally_ convinced her after promising that he would loop the cameras and they could hide in a coat closet. He’d argued that if Reginald caught them, that was his fault, which had made her laugh, causing his heart to pound. 

_She_ had been the one to have the original idea, though, as much as he’d love to claim it was him. It was during one night when he’d snuck into her room after a long private training that had resulted in him vomiting. He’d thankfully been smart enough to scrub his teeth and mouth with a toothbrush, twelve separate times, aware that if any of the other members of the Academy had walked in on him, they’d accuse him of never having grown out the _slight_ germophobia problem he’d had when he was younger. However, it was really because he didn’t want to concern Vanya. 

Or have bad breath in front of her, either, which was equally important. 

When he’d landed beside her, she didn’t even glance up, used to his teleporting by that point. All of the others usually jumped when he did it, so it always made him smile when she’d barely react, considering the fact that it meant she was comfortable with him. 

“Were you the one who used up all the toothpaste?” Seven had asked, flipping the page of the book she was reading. 

“Uh, yeah. Sorry.”

She’d tossed her hair back, finally acknowledging him, giving him an amused smirk that nearly caused him to yelp. “Are you trying to be prepared in case one of the members of your fanclub asks to kiss you?”

“Gross. I don’t want to kiss _them.”_

Vanya had laughed. “Why the emphasis on _them?_ Is there somebody you want to kiss?”

Five had refused to speak, not sure what he was supposed to say to that. 

“I’d kiss you, if you wanted,” Vanya had told him, yawning. “Though I can’t think of anywhere we can kiss that we wouldn’t get caught by somebody.”

That was why she was waiting for him in the coat closet by one of the living rooms, holding a flashlight that he could see shining through under the cracks of the door.

Seeing the light made Five finally summon up enough courage to blink inside of the closet, grabbing her to steady her when she jumped up. It was the first time she’d acted startled by it in quite a while, which did not bode well for him. 

She backed away from him, and he nearly hit his head as he stumbled back, worried that he’d upset her so much that she would hate him forever.

“What are you doing? We have like… eight minutes at most.”

Five opened his mouth, not sure how to respond, feeling like whatever he said in response would make her tell him to go away. 

Vanya sighed. “Do you not want to anymore? Because I have to practice—”

“Do _you_ still want to?”

She crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes enough that her bangs couldn’t cover it. He was pretty certain that she’d murder him, and he was seconds away from begging for forgiveness. “Why are you acting so weird? It’s not that big of a deal. Is it your first kiss or something?”

“Is it not _yours?”_ Five was bewildered. How many people had Vanya kissed? 

“No.” She frowned at him. “Why are you acting so shocked?”

“How are you even kissing people?” Five snapped, feeling a blush spread across his cheeks and turning his embarrassment into rage somewhat easily. Still, his voice shook as he added, _“Who_ have you kissed?”

Her frown grew. “It’s just Diego, Allison, Ben, and Klaus. All because they wanted to practice on me. I thought that’s why you brought it up.”

He could feel one of his eyes begin to twitch in irritation. Diego, Klaus and Allison didn’t even _like_ her. “Why did you act so concerned about getting caught then, hmm?” This was such bullshit! No way could she have _actually_ kissed that many people. 

“Klaus and Diego just kinda… asked and did it real quick, so I had no time to be nervous,” she defended. “Ben did it during freetime, while we were in the library, but he’d just gotten his arm broken during a mission. We were pretty sure we wouldn’t get in trouble for that reason. And, well, Allison could have just rumored anybody if we got caught.”

“Who else have you kissed?”

“I literally just told you _everybody_ that I have kissed.”

“How do I know you’re not lying to me?” Five hissed. “Since you seem to kind of just kiss _anybody.”_

“Four people, Five. Four. In fact, you should appreciate the novelty of being number five—”

He blinked away before she could finish that sentence, feeling like he was about to pass out, his heart pounding against his chest. When it was time to go to bed, he didn’t teleport to her room like he normally did, afraid to face her. 

By the time the morning came, he felt much better, getting dressed as quickly as he could, teleporting to breakfast, standing in front of his chair while the others sleepily filed in. Vanya refused to look at him, and he wanted to say something, an apology maybe. If she would just look at him, it would make things a little easier for him. 

Then Reginald was walking to the table, and they obediently all sat down. 

Seven picked at her breakfast, shoving the food to the side and glowering at the oatmeal every few moments, something she’d done for years, like oatmeal had done something to deeply offend her, never able to answer when Five asked why she did that. With as little force as possible, he kicked her leg, and she glowered at him instead, causing him to lose the courage to even mouth an apology, hanging his head down and staring at his own plate. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💕


End file.
